Scenarios?
by frost019
Summary: Mister Mxyzptlk visita a Kara, para mostrarle los diferentes escenarios de lo que podría ser su vida con Lena, con Liam, con Kyle, con Lía y con todos los nombres que empiecen con "L" y "k" que se te puedan ocurrir. #Supercorp. One shot


Scenarios?

Summary: Mister Mxyzptlk visita a Kara, para mostrarle los diferentes escenarios de lo que podría ser su vida con Lena, con Liam, con Kyle, con Lía y con todos los nombres que empiecen con "L" y "k" que se te puedan ocurrir. #Supercorp. One shot

Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo derecho alguno sobre el show o sus personajes, todos los derechos al creador. Sólo poseo el de esta historia, que tiene perfecto sentido en mi cabeza y en todo aquel que quiera compartirla conmigo. Bienvenido…

…

Nota: hola, así qué, el domingo pasado vi el episodio 100 de Supergirl, grandioso, un final que decido ignorar, y bueno, de todos modos, me inspiré para escribir esta pequeña historia mullida.

Capítulo I: ¿Escenarios? 

Mister Mxyzptlk tocó la puerta de Kara ni bien entrada la media mañana, él no tuvo que presentarse, este geniecito muy travieso, ya era conocido de ella, por una anterior oportunidad, más esta vez, él no venía a hacer travesuras, él venía a darle un poco de sensatez a Kara, para que luego ella no pueda arrepentirse.

\- No hay engaño – decía con las manos levantadas hacia ella, ambos enfrentados, mirándose, estando separados por una corta distancia, medio metro talvez.

\- ¿Entonces, esto sólo lo haces por mi bien y sólo eso? – preguntaba indecisa Kara

\- Bueno, tendrás que averiguarlo – le contestó tronando los dedos y antes de que Kara pudiera parpadear, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá viendo hacia una tele grande, los diferentes escenarios, o al menos ese era el punto – sólo mira y verás – le decía sonriente.

Y aunque ella pensara que había algo más atrás, no hubo razón, motivo o circunstancias que le hiciera despabilar e intente siquiera irse de aquella situación.

Mister Mxyzptlk, ese curioso geniecito, con mucho pesar reprodujo no un escenario, si no un video en la pantalla sobre la situación actual de las chicas y en específico de el sentir de Lena.

…

La pantalla mostró la pelea verbal de ambas chicas, una separada de la otra, una más apabullada que la otra.

Ambas fatales después de todo.

\- Mierda – susurró Kara con los ojos llorosos, al tener que revivir todo el dolor de nuevo, y no sólo el suyo sino también el de Lena al verla totalmente destrozada sin ocultar el intenso dolor que sentía, perdiendo todo el formalismo que siempre le caracterizó desde siempre. Y es que, con Kara, no había formas, no había supuestos, no había paradigmas, todo era muy natural con ella, al igual que si se hubiesen conocido desde siempre. Y es por eso mismo que su traición la destruyó – me duele el pecho – mencionó Kara tocándose el corazón, ya muy emotiva para el final del video.

\- Es por eso que estoy aquí, Kara Zorel aka Kara Danvers aka Supergirl – replicó él no con malicia, sino con un inmenso "no sé qué" pero que te daba buena vibra, y es esa sensación qué él le transmitió, que hizo a ella seguir con lo que sea que siguieran en ese momento

…

\- Oh empezamos – soltó Mister Mxyzptlk, reproduciéndose el primer escenario en la tele.

Y para gran sorpresa, no se reprodujo un escenario dónde la violencia abundaba y/o moría ella, Alex, Lena, James, el mundo, Lex, etc… así, un escenario dónde todo iba de mal en peor.

\- En ese estado ya estás – dijo Míster Mxyzptlk cómo leyendo su mente, chasqueando los dedos, al instante se reprodujo el primer escenario.

**… 1**

**_Kara rescató a una Lena demasiado adorable para ser real, y muy ebria para estar todavía de pie en el bar que siempre solía ir con su hermana. _**

Kara miraba atenta la pantalla creyendo que al haber ocurrido toda esta pelea con Lena que fue demasiado agotador para ambas, ella había ido a por unas copas en su bar de siempre, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a una Lena un pelín ebria sentada en la barra del bar votando a un tipo que quería aprovecharse de ella.

**Pero la situación era un poco distinta. **

\- **_No, no, no, qué te vayas – le pedía Lena levantando su copa a por otro sorbo, y el tipo que insistía, eso, hasta que Kara le cogió con una mano del hombro haciéndole girar para que vea sus ojos rojos brillantes, quienes lo asustaron de muerte, corriendo este sujeto hasta tropezándose con una de las bancas para poder salir más rápido. _**

\- **_Awww amor – le dijo una Lena muy enamorada de su novia mirándole y cogiendo con una mano su blusa, le acercó a ella y le robó un rico beso. _**

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la Kara real al ver todo eso en la pantalla.

**_Y es que, en la pantalla, Kara rescataba a Lena un pelín ebria del bar, ellas se llamaban apodos de cariño y en fin, ellas eran novias quienes disfrutaban de mostrar su amor y besarse apasionadamente_**_. _

**… 1**

\- Mierda – dijo al final del escenario 1, Kara muy rojita cómo tomate y muy alegre de que ambas superaron su problema y aparentemente eran novias y muy felices. Eso le calentó el pecho, le hizo sentir maravillosa.

Mister Mxyzptlk asintió y viendo la felicidad de Kara chasqueó los dedos y empezó el segundo escenario.

En el escenario 2, la pantalla mostraba…

**_… 2_**

\- **_Usted, señorita Lena Kieran Luthor ¿toma a Kara Danvers cómo su legítima esposa? – le preguntó el cura._**

\- **_Sí Acepto – respondió Lena muy emotiva en su vestido blanco a media pierna, vestida al igual que su novia, ambas tomándose las manos y con Lena deslizando una alianza en la muñeca de Kara, frente al cura que le leía el juramento de su boda. Lena le dio un beso en la muñeca de su aún todavía prometida y en brees instantes, esposa. _**

\- **_Y Usted, señorita Kar Danvers ¿toma a Lena Kieran Luthor cómo su legítima esposa?_**

\- **_Sí Acepto – contestó Kara muy emocionada al igual que su prometida, deslizando un muy bonito anillo en el dedo de su aún esposa, mismo que llevaba en la circunferencia interior gravado el mismo mensaje que la alianza de la muñeca de Kara. _**

**_"Más fuertes, juntas… El Mayarah"_**

**_Y es que Kara siendo Supergirl no podía llevar anillo, además que los Kriptonianos, usaban alianza, no anillos, así que así, quedó dispuesto. _**

**_Ambas compartieron un dulce beso que además de saber a gloria, sabía un poco salado gracias a las lágrimas de ambas, aun así sabía delicioso, su primer beso de casadas. _**

\- **_Awww mi amor, es nuestro primer beso de casadas – le susurró Lena aún en el altar_**

\- **_Y yo quiero muchos más – susurró un poco fuerte, haciendo sonrojar a ambas aún más y divertir a los invitados que reían con adoración a la par que las arrullaban – awww, tan bellas – decía uno de ellos. _**

**_El cura dijo muchas cosas más, ambas se miraron expresándose todo el amor que contenía todo su ser. _**

**_Ambas comprometiéndose a pasar toda la vida juntas, para amarse, respetarse, adorarse, y recrear todo el amor y la felicidad que fuera posible alcanzar. _**

\- **_Los declaro "esposa y esposa" – dijo él – causando vítores en todos los que escuchaban y eran parte de las ceremonias. _**

**_Ellas eran esposas finalmente. _**

\- **_Somos esposas y para siempre ¡ - gritó Kara levantando la manita de su amor quién en cada momento la amaba más y más – mierda Kar, me va a dar un infarto de tanto que siento – le dijo Lena llorosa. _**

**_Y ambas en ese momento, estaban llorosas pero muy felices, así iniciaban su primer día de casadas_**.

**_… 2_**

\- Mierda – volvía decir Kara llorosa y tocándose el pecho, pero esta vez, sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad, de absoluta felicidad y plenitud.

\- Awww – coreaba Mister Mxyzptlk – tanto amor, tanto amor – repitió él – me va a dar diabetes de lo adorable que son – añadió con un gesto demasiado adorable y Kara lo siguió sonriendo enormemente

\- Ese escenario es perfecto – dijo ella - no creo que existía más perfección que lo que he visto.

\- Te equivocas – le dijo Mister Mxyzptlk chasqueando los dedos y cambiando hacia el tercer escenario.

El tercer escenario mostraba…

**_… 3_**

**_Mostraba un nacimiento. _**

**_Lena estaba tendida en una de las camillas en el cuarto de enfermería de la DEO, mostrando su barriguita muy embarazada y Kara a un lado de ella cogiéndole la mano en un agarre de muerte, de parte de Lena, que incluso, Kara siendo kriptoniana, llegó a sentir el agarre un pelín fuerte de Lena, y que presuponiendo si fuera humana, ya habría tenido los dedos rotos para ese momento. _**

\- **_Vamos mi amor, tú puedes – le avivaba Kara y le daba fuerzas para continuar. _**

**_Alex y Eliza, también Maguie atentas y ayudándole en el nacimiento del primer bebé Danvers – Luthor_**

\- **_Vamos mi amor – repetía Kara _**

\- **_Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡ - gritaba Lena dolorida_**

**_Kara dividida entre asustada y maravillada por el nacimiento de su primer bebé – vamos amor – le decía ella muy enamorada regalándole besitos cortos en la cabeza. _**

**_Momentos después de empezar el parto, después de una agonía de 24 horas entre caminando, y haciendo de todo un poco para que el bebé nazca, este pequeño adorable, demasiado adorable, tanto o más que su mami, este gran peque nació con un grito muy fuerte, al ser desalojado de su pensión de nueve meses en la barriguita de su mami, bastante gruñón, ya que él le gustaba mucho ahí, quería quedarse.. _**

\- **_Awww – coreó Kara al ver que su hermana lo sacaba delicadamente y su bebé con todos los fluidos encima lloraba y lloraba muy en desacuerdo del porque lo habían sacado de su mami. _**

\- **_Awww – coreó también, Eliza y Maguie que miraba muy atenta y agradecida que le permitiesen estar en al ala, gravando todo. _**

**_Eliza limpió al bebé, lo pesó, le sacaron su huella del piecito derecho y el izquierdo, le hicieron todos los chequeos normales que le hacen a los bebés humanos, y por primera vez en la tierra a un bebé mitad Kriptoniano. _**

**_Y mientras hacían todo eso, Lena miraba todo en una nubla, en una bruma sin entender lo que pasaba, y en su mente muy gravado el gritito de su bebé, él mismo que amaba con locura y sin verlo, por que sí le conocía de compartir su cuerpo juntas, pero no le había visto, todavía. _**

**_Kara notando esto, le consoló, la limpió un poquito su rostro muy amorosamente y muy suavemente también, ella cogió el rostro de su amor y le dijo que su hijo había nacido, se lo dijo muy suave, para que, aunque si Lena no podía escuchar por estar tan saturadas de tantas emociones, podría leer sus labios y saber todo lo que había pasado. _**

\- **_Te amo Lee, te amo con todo mi corazón – le susurró Kara y Lena le contestó – no más que yo, mi amor – llorosa y con gran sonrisa, mismo estado que Kara arrulló diciendo – awww mi vida, te amo cada vez más – y así con eso, fue a cargar a su bebé y ponerlo en el pecho de su esposa para que lo vea y para que vea también que por más dudas que tenía en su embarazo por si iba a ser una buena madre o no, definitivamente Lena lo sería, y eso cualquier se lo podía decir con tan solo verla. _**

**_Las nuevas mamis estaban más que chochas, completamente derretidas por su pequeño Liam. _**

\- **_Te amamos bebé- le susurraban ambas a su pequeño apoyado en el pecho de Lena para que estén piel con piel y compartan su vínculo, primero ella y luego Kara – te amamos, Maguie, aunque llorando logró gravar todo. _**

**_… 3_**

\- Awww – coreaba Kara llorosa – me he equivocado – admitió felizmente de haberse equivocado, dándole la razón a Mister Mxyzptlk. Ya que, en su vida, los posibles escenarios que se le presentaban, mostraban no un escenario perfecto, sino varios.

Y aunque Lena estaba molesta con Kara, ella se permitió fantasear el "cómo podría ser su vida si se decidiera a decir la única verdad que omitió en la pelea que tuvo con Lena".

La única verdad que de ser dicha posiblemente hubiera cambiado la vida de ambas.

Mister Mxyzptlk chasqueó los dedos y cambió de escenario.

El cuarto escenario mostraba…

**_… 4_**

**_El primer vuelo de su hijo…_**

**_Liam tenía tres añitos cuándo sucedió, él se levantó temprano al igual que su mamá Kara quién fue a cocinarle su desayuno favorito, yogurt de fresa, ensalada de frutas, dos tortitas con trocitos de piña, delicioso. _**

**_Él después de picar varios trocitos de todo, siempre con su mamá fingiendo que no se daba cuenta, volteando a verlo exageradamente tarde para hacer qué él se ría y niegue con su cabecita que no ha picado (robado algunos trocitos aquí y allá) por más que en el borde de su boquita haya mucha evidencia, junto a sus mejillas de ardilla. _**

\- **_Ufa, qué raro – decía su mamá fingiendo no enterarse - creí que había hecho más desayuno – decía con ambas manos en la cintura, en jarra mirando a su hijo - ¿sabes algo Liam? – le preguntaba ella haciendo que él niegue con su cabecita y sus lindas mejillas hinchadas por ocultar sus trocitos de fruta, estilo ardilla._**

\- **_No mamá – decía entre risas y Kara divertida esperaba a que él pasara sus alimentos muy efectivamente robados, para ir hacia él y besarlo mucho, darle muchas cosquillas, haciendo que el peque se ría muchísimo. _**

**_Deleitándole a ella y a su Lena, que desde su cuarto podía escuchar el hermoso sonido que hacía su bebé. _**

**_Aquel ruidito que más amaban ambas, la risa de su bebé._**

**_Kara siguió cocinando, Liam se escabulló hacia el dormitorio, dónde estaba su mami dormida o fingiendo estar dormida. _**

**_Ese era uno de los placeres más grandes de Lena, el fingir estar dormida para que su peque suba a su cama con una escalera chiquita acomodada "convenientemente" para que no caiga, el peque con cuidado y Lena "muy coincidentemente" habiéndose estirado colocando una mano debajo del traserito de su bebé por si se trastabillaba. _**

**_La rutina de su peque era subirse a su cama y darle un besito esquimal con su naricita y si Lena aún no despertaba, él le daba un beso baboso a su mami en ambas mejillas, logrando derretir a su mami y si aún así mami no se levantaba, él empezaba a saltar a horcadas sobre su mami, y si aún no, lo cuál generalmente no pasaba él empezaba a llamar a su mamá a gritos._**

\- **_Mamá, mami nooooooo – decía el peque con un gran puchero que era la debilidad de sus dos madres. _**

\- **_Awww mi amor, aquí estoy, aquí mi bebé – le decía ella y su peque se acurrucaba sobre su pecho escondiéndose en el espacio entre su cuello y su pecho. _**

**_Y ahí, Liam muy cómodo, Kara y Lena empezaban a cantar la canción del zoológico haciendo ruidos de animales y muchas cosquillas a su pequeño, haciéndole descorchar de risa. _**

**_Así, era un genial despertar en la familia Danvers – Luthor. _**

**_¿y el primer vuelo del pequeñito?_**

**_Ah pues muy simple, el le daba un besito esquimal en la nariz levitando levemente sobre su mami, osea que cuando su mami lo veía, lo atraía hacia ella, ya que para Lena levitar 5cm era igual a 5metros, su corazón de mami, no podía verlo tomar riesgos, aún no._**

**_Otro de sus momentos perfetos. _**

**_… 4_**

Kara para esos momentos en el que apreciaba en la pantalla lo maravillosa que podía ser su vida junto a Lena, junto a Liam, un peque que no existía pero que podría existir y que ya amaba con locura.

\- Es demasiado – le decía a Mister Mxyzptlk – dame un momento – le pidió, levantándose y yendo a la cocina a por una bebida y de ahí a caminar cómo león, de norte a sur, sintiendo demasiado en su corazón.

\- Maldito seas – le dijo finalmente a Mister Mxyzptlk, ante lo que él hizo un gesto muy confuso – antes ignoraba todo – añadió Kara – no era infeliz, tampoco muy feliz y estaba preocupada por mi relación con Lena - Mister Mxyzptlk asintió ante lo dicho - y ahora al ver estos videos, a Liam, sé que no puedo seguir con mi vida sin él, sin ella – dijo un tanto emotiva – y no puedo seguir así, carajo Mister Mxyzptlk – soltó un tanto enojada, pero más triste que otra cosa.

\- Un video más – dijo Mister Mxyzptlk y chasqueando los dedos lo hizo.

El quinto escenario…

**_… 5_**

**_Ambas eran viejitas y pasaban un día en la playa, junto a los nietos, dos adorables bebés que se llamaban Kyle y Lía, siguiendo la tradición de los nombres de la familia Luthor con la "L" e iniciando una nueva tradición para que los nombres también inicien con la letra "K"_**

**_Ese día, ambas la pasaron divertidas, enseñando a los nietos a entrar al mar en las aguas más tranquilas para que no se asusten, y a construir castillos y puentes con la dirección de Lena y también pizza y posticker que, siendo los favoritos de Kara, se habían convertido en los favoritos de los niños también. _**

**_Muchas imágenes de ambas compartiendo y siendo felices, dos ancianitas que seguían amándose tanto o más que el día uno. _**

**_… 5_**

Kara después de ver eso, sólo cimentó la idea que traía en su mente, ella debía ser valiente y a ir por todas.

\- Maldito sea Mister Mxyzptlk, genio engañoso – le dijo sólo que ahora con una sonrisa triste, ya no enojada.

Mister Mxyzptlk asintió y chasqueando los dedos desapareció. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Ufff

A ser valientes.

Kara voló a el departamento de Lena y al no estar ella se quedó en su sala de estar sentada sobre la alfombra mullida, apoyada en la parte baja del sofá.

Ahí Kara con todas las imágenes en la mente, muy abrumada se puso a esperar a su Lena.

…

Es así, cómo la encontró Lena.

Ella entró con las compras en una bolsa de papel, o al menos lo que debería ser las compras de los alimentos, sólo que ella nunca había comprado por sí sola, así que lo que debería ser provisiones para una semana, era dos emparedados, yogurt y nada más.

Así que Lena estaba cargando apenas una bolsa de papel media vacía y nada más.

Ella entró a lo que debería ser su muy insípido departamento al cuál odiaba por no tener algo que le dé algo parecido al hogar, cerró la puerta. Y se confundió mucho al escuchar sollozos desde su sala de estar, su muy vacía sala de estar.

Y sólo estuvo a punto de coger algo con lo que defenderse al reconocer que los ruiditos que escuchaba eran de Kara, eso en dos puntos, primero la alivió al saber que era alguien que no le iba a hacer mal, segundo se preocupó mucho al ver que la siempre personalidad soleada y más mullida que conoció estaba desgarradoramente sollozando en su sala de estar sujetando ambas de sus piernas con un abrazo.

Ella ya no estaba tan enojada con Kara, lo había estado y mucho, más la soledad que tuvo en casi medio año de estar separada de ella, había sido inmensa y ella no quería repetir esa sensación angustiante en su pecho.

Ella ya no estaba enojada con Kara, ella fingía estarlo en un ardid de salvar algo de su orgullo, más al ver la personalización del más feliz cachorrito que existe convertido en persona triste, pudo más. Eso la asustó más.

Ella con bolsa en mano se fue hacia su sala de estar y se sentó junto a Kara que, si se sorprendió, no se lo dio a notar.

Kara estaba perdida en los recuerdos, en los videos que nunca tuvo, eso la hizo llorar, el olor de Lena la hizo llorar al creer que era una ilusión.

Lena viéndola así, se le partió el corazón, ella no quería eso.

Así que ella cogió con las manos las manos de Kara, entrelazando sus manos delicadamente, la ayudó a levantarse.

Y con el corazón en la boca, conmovida por el propio estado de Kara, la recostó sobre su pecho y empezó a mecerse muy suavemente, permitiéndole simplemente estar y relajarse, ser ella misma.

Kar aprovechando la situación, se escondió entre el espacio de su cuello y su pecho, su lugar favorito, y ahí, se dejó contener, cobijar y acurrucarse.

Lena estuvo meciéndola talvez diez minutos hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Kara se relajaba contra el suyo.

\- Eh Kar – le susurró ella, para que Kara no se cayera al piso por el agotamiento mismo.

\- Por favor, por favor – susurraba Kara no queriendo apartarse de Lena

\- Ayúdame Kar, te lo ruego – le suplicó suavemente y el tono y las palabras, el momento mismo, todo hizo la magia – ayúdame a saber qué está pasando – le pidió ella.

Kara con la ayuda de Lena pudo llegar al dormitorio y acostarse sobre la gran cama kingzise, justo en el centro.

Lena la dejó en el centro, la tapó con las colchas y sintiendo que la imagen estaba muy sola al estar Kara sola en la cama, ella se recostó acurrucándose con ella, sintiendo que era momento de "hablar" antes de seguir haciéndose daño una a la otra, más de lo que ya se habían hecho.

Lena se recostó en la cama, acurrucándose con ella y ahí se permitió estar, a disfrutar, aunque sea unos momentos únicamente.

…

Pasada la hora, Kara se movió y Lena por consiguiente también, entendiendo que había llegado la hora de hablar.

Kara se movió de su posición, recostándose en la cabecera de la cama disfrutando embebida del aroma de Lena.

Lena se sentó en la cama, mirándole a Kara también sentada, a medio metro de distancia entre ambas – Hola Kara ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó directo al punto, sin malicia, sólo con mucha curiosidad – sin ánimo de ofender, te ves mal – añadió

Y Kar asintió, pensando que debía estar fatal, con una cara de mucha preocupación.

\- Pero dentro de todo a la vez no ¿tiene sentido? – le preguntó y Kara asintió nuevamente, ambas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Kara era su ángel, jamás se vería nada menos que hermosa.

\- Si mi Lena me sonríe, entonces, no debe estar tan enojada después de todo – pensó Kara

\- Y bueno – añadió Lena – dime Kara – le pidió.

\- Bueno, Mister Mxyzptlk, tocó mi puerta temprano por la mañana, hace un par de horas, realmente – empezó a contar y Lena asintió para que continuara con la historia – creí que venía hacerme un truco, pero resultó que no – es ahí dónde le contó sobre los distintos escenarios en la televisión, de ambas, y el posible "estar juntas".

Lena al principio se quedó de piedra, coño, cualquiera lo haría, el hecho de que tu mayor fantasía se reprodujera en la tele, era emocionante y muy sorprendente.

\- …he visto mi vida junto a ti – seguía contando Kara, robándole miradas por ratos – y no la quiero de otra manera, sé lo que implica, y sé que talvez no sientas lo mismo – le decía sólo para ser interrumpida por Lena.

\- Sí lo siento, al menos de mi parte, si lo siento Kara – dijo ella hablando cerca de sus sentimientos.

\- Y yo igual – acotó Kara desesperada – rayos Lena – soltó Kara parándose de la cama y caminando cómo león enjaulado de una dirección a otra – no puedo vivir sin ti, eso es cierto – Lena asintió, pensando que ella tampoco podría hacerlo sin Kara – sé que sigues molesta…

\- Un poco – añadió Lena

\- Un poco – repitió Kara con una muy pequeñita sonrisa que Lena copió – sé que lo haces, y lo merezco, es mi culpa, ya me he disculpado y lo haré toda la vida si lo necesitas – soltó Kara arrodillada frente a Lena que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama – Lee he visto cuan felices hemos sido, cuanto dolor te cause, cuan felices podemos seguir siéndolo, con Liam, Kyle, Lía y todos los nombres en "L" que se te ocurran – haciendo reír a Lena – sé que podemos – continuó Kara cogiendo con ambas mano las manos de Lena – sé qué podemos – repitió – pero sólo si ambas damos un paso a lo desconocido, vamos Lee, sé que podemos – trató de convencerla – pero sólo sí quieres, sólo eso, por favor – le suplicó.

\- En algo tienes razón – habló Lena mirándole, sentándose en la alfombra mullida para estar al mismo nivel de Kara – nos estamos haciendo daño, aún sin provocarlo directamente – le dijo a Kara que asintió apesadumbrada por el resultado que podrían tener ambas juntas – y en algo tiene razón Míster Mxyzptlk – haciendo que la carita de Kara brille por la gotita de esperanza que había sido arrojada hacia ella, "gotita" que protegería con su vida – podemos tener un escenario muy feliz con Liam, Kyle, Lía y todos los nombres con "K" que se te ocurran – le dijo Lena a Kara haciéndole sonreír – pero primero una cosa – pidió Lena

\- La que quieras – contestó Kara inmediatamente.

Y Lena con el corazón martillando a mil, y Lena sabiendo que Kara lo había escuchado, porque ella puso una mano sobre su "corazón" para calmarlo con esa gran sonrisa que sólo Kara podía lograr, Lena tomó con ambas manos su carita y la besó.

Un besito casto y corto, al principio, un besito de exploración, apenas un roce.

\- Woahhh – dijo Kara después de aquel beso colocando una manito de Lena sobre su pecho para que ella sienta cómo su corazón había empezado a martillear cómo loco.

\- Mierda Kar – susurró ella y Kara asintió, ambas por la gran intensidad de aquel alucinante beso y eso que sólo había sido un roce.

\- ¿Otro? – preguntó Kara adorablemente con un muy lindo puchero que hizo sonreír de sobremanera a Lena quién asintió frenéticamente.

Ambas volvieron a besarse, esta vez, por un largo rato, de todas las maneras posibles, explorativa, de redención, de perdón, de ¿amor?, de gracia, apasionadamente, de todo un poco, ellas se besaron con todo lo que pudieron, renunciando a ser una para hablar de ellas sólo con el termino de "unidad".

\- Se qué tenemos mucho de qué hablar – soltó Kara tomando fuertes respiraciones para estabilizarse, Lena asentía haciendo lo mismo, para poder recuperarse de aquellos muchos besos compartidos, Kara sujetando con ambas manos la carita de Lena, casi frente a frente una de la otra – pero podemos, podemos hacerlo todo y todo, pero sólo si hay voluntad, tomará tiempo, pero podemos hacerlo – le susurró.

\- Podemos hacerlo – contestó Lena - claro que podemos – añadió ella pensado en que uno de sus más grandes obstáculos sería su ego, y su orgullo.

El orgullo que se ufanaba que un alíen la había burlado a ella y a su inteligencia, a sus recursos, a su poder, a todo.

El ego que le dictaba el no ceder, el plantar cara y seguir en su posición.

Pero verán, todos tenemos en común que, de aquí a 100 años, estaremos muertos, y el ego, el orgullo, no habrá valido de nada, sólo el gran hecho que nos impidió hacer lo que queríamos, lo que soñábamos, sólo por el juicio ajeno, las burlas.

No vivimos para los otros, vivimos para nosotros mismos.

Este viaje es único, así que bienvenidos sean aquellos que nos aman, que nos aprecian y cuidan, y las aventuras que podamos tener y a por todo, a ser valientes y a por todo.

Sé que da miedo, sé que puede ser difícil, sé que tomará tiempo, pero siempre se puede, cuando hay voluntad, podemos todo, a por todo.

Eso se dijo Lena mentalmente, ella no dejaría que su corazón se vea impedido por cualquier traba ya sea autoimpuesta o una puesta por la sociedad.

\- Sí podemos, repitió Lena con una pequeña sonrisa – tomará tiempo, pero sí podemos – le respondió sonriendo cálidamente a Kara quién con gran sonrisa no dejaba de besar sus manitos.

Ese día, aunque recién era la tarde, ambas pasaron el día acurrucadas, contándose de todo y nada, poniéndose al día, conociéndose, contándose anécdotas graciosos, bochornosos, especiales, de todo un poco.

Ambas pensaban que pasarían la vida juntas, así que, pensando en aquello, tenían mucho tiempo que ponerse al día, y porque no, mejor empezar con muchos besitos robados y aportados, caricias y mimos.

Ambas podían, tener un a grandiosa vida juntas, sólo tenían que quererlo, nada más, y en ese camino ambas marchaban juntas.

Fin

Nota:

\- Pequeña historia corta, gracias.


End file.
